


Conditioner

by hynkno



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Body Worship, Grinding, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hynkno/pseuds/hynkno
Summary: Minho comes home from work early to find Hyunjin in the bath and joins him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Conditioner

Tuesdays sucked. Tuesdays were practically the bane of Hyunjin's existence. Why did he hate them so much? Tuesdays were the days when Minho was scheduled double shifts at the dance studio he worked at for trainees. They were long, they were boring, and they were spent alone since Tuesdays happened to be Hyunjin's off day as well. So what better way to try and relax his brain from feeling lonely than to distract himself with a bath that evening. Unfortunately now all his mind could think about was the temperature he'd failed to get to his own liking. 

"Just not hot enough." He groaned to himself. 

"Maybe I could help with that." A second voice rang through the bathroom from the doorway, causing Hyunjin to splash a bit of water due to being frightened by the sound. 

Unknowingly to the younger male, Minho had gotten off early due to one of the trainee's hurting his ankle, therefore rendering the rest of the day as a break. Sure, the dancer felt bad for the boy, but all he could think about was how excited he was to surprise his boyfriend. It was to his own surprise to see him laying beautifully back against their porcelain stand alone tub, long legs splayed on each side next to the faucet with his hair dangling past the back. His body was always a sight to see, and Minho couldn't help but feel his love throbbing happily in his chest when staring at the boy wash up. 

"What are you doing back this early?" The question was momentarily ignored as Minho began to remove his clothing, each article dropping to the floor behind him as he walked closer to where Hyunjin laid. 

"To warm you up in here, obviously," the older male teased his lover before stepping up so he could slip in behind Hyunjin, moving the other so he'd sit between his legs in the water and pulling him in so they'd be back to chest. "Studio closed for the day when someone got injured, but it's fine.. they'll be fine.. just a sprain to handle.. Luckily for me, that means I caught you at the perfect time." 

If Hyunjin had the time to count his blessings for his partner being home already, he would, but now his mind was far too preoccupied with the fact that Minho's warmth was swarming his body and it's all he could think about now. It's all he had wanted. Didn't even matter if the water had been lukewarm before, not when he had his boyfriend holding him. 

"You're so beautiful, Jinnie.. Truly, seeing you lay here by yourself.. not even knowing I was watching.. just being all of yourself.. there's nothing more beautiful than you entirely." His hands came up so he could brush some of the water through his boyfriend's long blonde hair, brushing it back with his fingers. "Could have kept watching had you not been cold." 

"Creep." A laugh left Hyunjin's lips as his elbow gently pushed back against Minho's stomach. Once the sound settled from him, Hyunjin relaxed his head into the other's shoulder with his hands resting on the perfect thighs surrounding him in the water. "Wanna do something for me now that you're here?" 

"You know I do." Minho's mouth dropped to place kisses down Hyunjin's neck and over his shoulders as his arms wrapped around the boy's waist. His skin was perfect, felt as if it were made purely for Minho to place kisses on. There was no doubt that the older one was obsessed, a nicer way to put it being in love. He couldn't be more, honestly, and he made no qualms over displaying his kink for worshipping his boyfriend's body. Hyunjin knew how Minho was, how Minho would take his time with admiring his body, appreciating it. That's why the task wasn't mentioned for a few moments due to the younger male wanting to give his boyfriend more time with appreciating his body that was currently pressed closely to the older one. 

"I, uh.." Hyunjin cleared his throat when Minho found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck that caused his head to fall further back before gripping on his thighs. "I want you to wash my hair this time.. better when your hands do it, I like how they feel." He smiled softly, a smile that was picked up by Minho on in the stand up mirror on the closet door that faced their tub. 

"Just perfect. Absolutely perfect. Of course I will." To be fair, Hyunjin wouldn't have even had to ask him to do it. Minho would have found himself reaching for the shampoo before Hyunjin ever could just in order to play with the boy's long hair. 

Before Minho could make any move, Hyunjin rested his head back against the older boy's shoulder and turned to the side that faced his lover so he could press kisses of his own to Minho's neck. Though the other loved to worship him, he had the same kink of his own and needed to feel the skin against his lips. This particular spot his mouth latched onto pulled a groan from his boyfriend's throat. "You can wash my hair after."

"After wh-," Minho was cut off when he felt Hyunjin's hands grip harshly on this thighs and pick himself up enough to press his ass back onto Minho's length, gently grinding back against it while kissing him. "Fuck, Jinnie.." 

A smirk spread over the blonde's lips before he was relaxing, his movements while grinding being gentle but enough to feel his boyfriend begin to grow hard against him. "I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel when you speak so highly of me, Babe." 

With that, Hyunjin began to move in their bathtub in order to turn around, his long legs moving to wrap around Minho's waist with the other's legs coming together so Hyunjin would have a place to sit. Now they found themselves in the perfect position for Hyunjin to press his own length against Minho's, his hands moving forward to grip onto the other's shoulders. 

"I'm so glad you're home, Minnie. I thought about you all morning. How bad I missed.. missed you-," his breathing hitched as he began to grind their cocks together, pleasure already beginning to form. "I didn't even touch myself.. wanted to save it for you." His arms moved to wrap around Minho's neck to keep him grounded, his chest coming forward to be flushed against his boyfriend's before he was moving his face to the crook of his neck. 

"Such a good boy for me, Baby. Saving yourself for me." Minho's own hands traveled down Hyunjin's sides before gripping harshly on his hips to help guide his grinding to a faster place, having his way with the boy who's cock was now just as hard as Minho's. 

Once the two of them would get into a groove, both would find it hard to slow down even a tiny amount until they would reach their release. The only time they could keep any slow pace was when teasing, and now definitely wasn't the time for that. Not when they needed to get each other off so desperately. 

"Hyunnie.." Minho's groans became deeper as he spoke through them, his cock leaking in the water before he was pulling Hyunjin's head back by the hair so he loved so dearly so he could press their lips together. "Gonna cum.. want you to." But when Hyunjin went to use his hand to wrap around their cocks, Minho quickly stopped him and shook his head. "Use your hips for me if you wanna cum, Baby."

Whining through the loss of using his hand, Hyunjin let a whimper leave his throat as he returned his arm to around Minho's neck before grinding harsher against him, his hips moving rapidly to get them off until the pleasure finally formed into an overwhelming sensation. With a last twitch of his cock, release took over and began to spill between the two of them. His wasn't the only either since luckily Minho had found his own orgasm matching his boyfriend's. 

Body's began to slump together, chests back to touching with Hyunjin's head resting on Minho's shoulder while they worked together to catch their breath. Moments passed quietly while the older male returned to stroking through Hyunjin's hair soothingly, the aftercare never being forgotten for the two of them. 

"Ready for that hair wash?" Minho hummed. 

"Don't forget to condition." Hyunjin smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @hynkno on twitter! hope you enjoyed


End file.
